spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Borg Collective
"In their collective state, the Borg are utterly without mercy; driven by one will alone: the will to conquer. They are beyond redemption, beyond reason." ::- Jean-Luc Picard, quoted by Kathryn Janeway (VOY: "Scorpion") The Borg Collective is the term used to define the collective intelligence comprising all members linked together into a hive mind via subspace transceivers and calling themselves the Borg. It was the de facto governing power, as the term was considered by individuals, over all Borg civilization. Society and government The Collective made decisions as a single entity. However, the Borg Queen played an as yet not totally understood role in ordering the chaos of the Collective and the information flowing in from its trillions of drones. The voice of the collective had a multi-track resonant quality, the sound of the trillions of drones that comprised it speaking as one. (VOY: "Scorpion", et al.) The collective form of organization allowed for tremendous efficiency in action and deliberation. With each drone functioning separately according to its instructions, it could at any time be processing information, performing physical actions, or focusing its energy toward other collective goals. The vast resources thus presented to the collective organization allowed for simultaneous execution of a nearly infinite number of tasks as well as nearly limitless calculations. This in turn allowed the Borg to consider multiple courses of action before committing to any one course. The best example of this was the Borg ability to "adapt" nearly instantaneously to any type of attack or threat. By focusing its resources on the threat at hand all possible outcomes and responses could be explored within an extremely short period of time. The result was that the Borg were able to bring a tremendous amount of force, or computational power, to bear on any single problem and overwhelm any opposition by sheer volume of numbers. The collective state of organization also greatly decreased the chance of error that exists with the decision making of individuals or the conflicts of opinion that are a factor in hierarchical organizations. (TNG: "Q Who") One consequence of the collective state, noted by Jean-Luc Picard who had more dealings with the Borg than anyone in the Federation except Kathryn Janeway, was that the Borg were utterly without mercy or compassion. In a collective society only the needs of the group as a whole are considered, and in this utilitarian calculation the needs of the unrivaled number of Borg would nearly always override any other considerations. (VOY: "Scorpion") Collective organization The Collective was subdivided organizationally. The Borg Queen could act as a central processor or nexus for the Collective; information or instructions disseminated throughout the Collective flowed toward the subdivisions. The "unimatrix" was the highest level of collective organization; the Queen herself resided within Unimatrix 01. Unimatrixes could be broken into several "trimatrixes". Drones within an unimatrix or trimatrix were designated in groups known as "adjuncts", with the individual drone's identification serving to designate their position within the adjunct. (VOY: "Dark Frontier", "Unimatrix Zero", "Endgame") Category:Star Trek Category:Enemy Faction Category:Government Category:Enemy Government